gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Audi A3 '96
|ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |drivetrain = |engine = VAG AGU 1.8 I4 |displacement = 1781 cc |aspiration = Turbo |length = 4152 mm |width = 1735 mm |height = 1427 mm }} The Audi A3 '96 is a road car produced by Audi. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2, being replaced by its 2nd generation 3.2 quattro equivalent in later games. Colors There are fourteen colors available for this vehicle: * Casablanca White * Aluminium Silver Metallic * Volcano Black Pearl Effect * Brilliant Black * Laser Red * Autumn Red Metallic * Hibiscus Red Pearl Effect * Mocha Brown Pearl Effect * Ochre Metallic * Paradise Green Pearl Effect * Cactus Green Pearl Effect * Cornflower Blue * Azure Blue Pearl Effect * Ming Blue Pearl Effect In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: The Audi A3 1.8T Sport rates as one of the coolest hot hatches to come out of Europe, featuring a sophisticated 20-valve turbocharged engine, stylish good looks, and a prestigious badge all squeezed into a compact body. From its launch in 1996, the A3 introduced a new class of refined yet fast small cars, offering up huge grip and instant, easily accessible performance. Suspension comprises MacPherson struts at the front supported by a lightweight tubular stabiliser bar, while a torsion beam rear axle has clever track-correcting bearings, which allow the car to roll progressively, signaling when the chassis is nearing its (high) limits. Such massive adhesion is guaranteed by the car's Sport pack, including 16-inch alloy wheels shod with 205/55R16 tyres - far wider than conventionally used for a car of this type - plus lowered springs and revalved dampers. The A3 is also kitted out with high-tech go faster, stop quicker accessories such as Electronic Brake Distribution to prevent the front brakes overheating and anti-lock brakes which also combine with an Electronic Differential Lock to give the driven front wheels superb traction at any speed from a standing start up to 25mph. Power is provided by a 1.8-litre, 20-valve four-cylinder engine boosted by a small turbocharger to give strong pull right across the rev range, up to a peak power of 150BHP at 5,700rpm. Gears are swapped via a choice of a five-speed manual or a four-speed automatic with a Dynamic Shift Programme that allows up-shifts at higher revs when the car is driven hard. The benchmark blat from 0-62mph takes a rapid 8.1 seconds with 135mph flat out. The A3 1.8T Sport's formula for refined speed has now been copied by the VW Golf GTI turbo, virtually identical under the skin. The A3's suspension and engine layout are also to be found in the even-faster Audi TT. Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Audi dealership for 34,130 Credits. Pictures File:Gaa3np--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the international versions of Gran Turismo 2. File:Gaa3nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 2. Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Audi Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars under 4200 mm